Black wings that hide a pure heart
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Sarah used to be an angel of heaven, but now she is a 'Fallen'; An angel that has been cast out of heaven for a crime she did not commit. She has been enduring the abuse of three child eating demons when another sets her free. After being cut off from Heaven, she now finds that she has to lead the way for change, as war between Heaven and Hell is sparking. AU Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

So, it's been some time since I've touched this fandom and while I did have a general idea where this was going, I decided to rewrite it since I've gotten stronger as a writer from practice. I will say that this takes place after Season One of the anime where Sebastian ate Ciel's soul. It's a little bit AU, but there will be some things that make an appearance from both Seasons one and two, (One example being Ash) Hopefully you guys enjoy this because I did not like what they did for Season two and I will pretend it didn't happen. :D Enjoy!

(I only own Sarah, Disclaimer, disclaimer, moving on.)

* * *

**Black wings are what hides the heart that lays within. **

** I wonder, **

** Who will see past my blackened wing and broken soul, **

** To behold the purest of hearts that awaits within? **

* * *

_I stood alone in front of every citizen of the Heavenly kingdom. Angels, demigods, and pure souls alike all glared at me with disgust and hate as I stood in the center of it all, shackles of purified bronze was so hard that no angel could break them, not even me. Everyone thought I was a criminal; a murderer of my fellow angels, but I wasn't... I'm not a murderer. The thunderous hitting of a gavel made silence fall over the courtroom. _

_ "Silence!" The judge ordered and the room fell silent. The judge then set a pair of not so kind eyes on me. A man with the pale blond hair that was common amongst angels stood beside the judge's stand. Victor, he whom I hate. One of God's laws may be not to hate, but I despise Victor with my entire being. He's the whole reason I was there, being tried for her murder and all for the sake of a bruised pride. _

_ "Sarah, you stand accused of the murder of Juliana, your fellow angel. What is your plead?" _

_ "Not guilty!" I snapped. These were my friends...Or whom I thought were my friends. Funny how they turned on me so easily. Victor started to walk towards me and my hair stood on end like it was did whenever he was close. Ash always thought that it was because he was so powerful, but I thought it was a different reason entirely. It was out of pure loathing that made my hair stand on its own. _

_ "Oh? You are sure that you do not want to plead guilty, and save yourself from an unpleasant punishment." He asked slowly, his light coloured eyes boring into mine. He wanted me to take the fall. I smirked, before spitting at him; making the crowd collectively gasp. _

_ "I stand by my plea, Not... Guilty." I spoke through clenched teeth. I could tell that Victor ever so wanted to hit me for spitting at him, but no, he had to keep his calm demeanour, and he simply wiped the spittle from his cheek. _

_ "As you wish, but you realize, we cannot have a murderer amongst the divinest of God's creations." I watched him as he walked slowly back to his place by the judge's stand. _

_ "Everyone knows that Sarah was a misunderstood child of God. Who could say that it wasn't a matter of time until she turned on us." That hurt. _

_ "You don't know anything! I didn't do it!" Victor cast a look at me. _

_ "Who is to say that Sarah would not snap from being so isolated from her kin?" I continued to yell that I wasn't responsible, but I wasn't heard. I glanced over my shoulder. _

_ "Who could say..." There was a pause when I locked eyes with Ash, who was leaning on the wall in the farthest corner of the room. He looked distressed and I felt tears sting at my eyes._

_ 'Ash... Stand up for me. Help me!' I remember thinking. Hoping with all my might that he could hear my thoughts, but he didn't move from his spot. I remember feeling angry. How dare Victor do this. How dare he! _

_ "STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making everyone in the room freeze. The next part was a blur, but what I did remember were war angels leaping to arms as pure souls screamed. It wasn't until I was dragged from the courtroom (probably kicking and screaming) that the haze began to fade. The guards that had me pinned dragged me into an isolated chamber, where I was locked by myself behind a cage of reinforced purified bronze and celestial gold. The shackles I had been in were now dangling from my hands completely useless. I could hear arguing outside and after a few minutes, Ash came from the door. _

_ "How did you do that?" _

_ "What are you talking about?" Ash blinked. _

_ "You don't know? You lost it in there and broke the chains." I looked down at my feet and heard Ash sigh. _

_ "Sarah, Listen to me. Victor is pushing to see you killed." My head snapped up. _

_ "I didn't do anything!" _

_ "I know you didn't, but-" _

_ "If you know I didn't kill Jewels, then why didn't you say anything?!" I was so upset that tears were starting to bite at my eyes. Ash gave me a guilty look. _

_ "You weren't the only one that was hurt by her death, Sarah. I loved Jewels, just as much as I love you." _

_ "Then stand up!" I snapped. _

_ "Why doesn't anyone believe that I'm innocent?" _

_ "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE AN OUTCAST!" He snapped. Ash had always been so cool, but to see him get angry caught me off-guard. Ash rubbed his forehead. _

_ "Listen to me, and listen well, Sarah, since you snapped in the court room, you're staying here until the proceedings are done. Believe me, I won't let them kill you, but know that there is a very good chance that I won't be able to save you." He pulled something small and silver from his pocket, slipping it through the bars of the cell. _

_ "If I can't save you, then take this. So you don't forget." He had given me a small necklace with a cloudy white stone in the center of the silver frame. Around the stone were symbols tied to peace and innocence. I looked at my long time friend and he gave me a sad smile. His hand slipped through the bars to hold mine. _

_ "Whatever happens, know that you were my best friend." I opened my mouth to reply, when he let go of my hand and walked away, closing the door behind him. I was alone in the room and my fate was sealed._


	2. Chapter 2

So this one is much shorter then the first chapter, you see Sarah with her masters in this one. I only own Sarah and the song is Come little children by Kate the great. Support the original release.

* * *

I gave a yelp as someone gave my hair a harsh yank. My scalp burned as the man gripped my hair.

"Enjoying your daydream?" He snarled as he released my hair, letting me escape. The man grinned, enjoying the look of fear that was probably etched into my pale face. I swallowed and bowed my head in submission. I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep from growling in angry at how he makes me serve him and the other two.

"Good little fallen." He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside into the circular grove. I stumbled as I almost tripped over the black skirt of the dress I wore. The man that had pulled my hair glared at me.

"You know what you to do." I swallowed. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I began to sing.

**"Come little children, I'll take thee away. **

** Into a land of enchantment.**

** Come little children, The time's come to play,**

** Here in my garden of shadows..." **

Out of the corner of my eye, I could my three Masters smirking in pleasure. I was being a good little servant and helping them, despite the fact that I knew what they were going to do after I had finished the song.

** "Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way. **

** Through all the pain and the sorrows. **

** Weep not poor children, for life is this way;**

** Murdering beauty and passions..." **

I could see small forms through the trees. The children that caved into the seducing sound of my song. They were drawing closer to the grove and I swallowed before singing the next stanza.

**"Hush now dear children, it must be this way. **

** To weary of life and deceptions.**

** Rest now my children, for soon we'll away; **

** Into the calm and the quiet..." **

I could see the children as they emerged close enough to the grove. Two young girls and a small boy. The next words caught in my throat. I couldn't finish, knowing the fate that would befall those children.

"Fallen, finish the song; That is an order." I stiffened. Oh, how I despised that phase. I knew though that while my conscience won't rest knowing that I brought this fate upon these three, I couldn't disobey. My wrists felt uncomfortable heat as the weight of the contract I was forced into bore down on me. I started to vocalize when I felt my stomach suddenly twist. For some unknown reason, I felt like I was ready to be sick and the children shook off their state of trance. I managed to regain my bearings to croak out one word.

"Run." The children screamed and fled back to their village that lay beyond the forest. I cried out as the head demon slapped me across the face. My legs were so weak that I fell, holding my cheek.

"You little bitch! You let our meal go!" I cried out as he kicked my side. The other man calmed the Head down as the only female came to check on me. I slapped her hand away from my body with a harsh; "Don't touch me." I picked myself up and limped painfully back to my tent at the end of the grove. When I reached my tent, I collapsed on my cot, doubling over in pain.

"God help me.." I winced as I hugged myself. Never in my entire life, have I been more alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this took forever. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I was being distracted by my original stories and my schoolwork. This is what happens when you are nearly finished the last year of high school. So life got in the way, but I felt like I needed to post since the Book of Murder OVA was posted in English sub not to long ago. :3 That made me so happy. Anyways, I only own Sarah and Victor and other characters that weren't in the Manga or the Anime. Happy reading!

* * *

For Sebastian, life had become very dull. The demon had stayed in the moral realm after devouring Ciel's soul and after some time, the other servants had left in search of other things. As far as Sebastian knew, Finny had gone to work at a logging business, and Baldroy had returned to America. Even Tanaka had left, which left him all by his lonesome. Sebastian didn't mind the silence that now permeated throughout the manor, it was a welcomed change from dealing with the day to day chaos that would be caused by the other staff or by Ciel, but the problem was it gave Sebastian nothing to do. He was stuck, since he now had no purpose like he did as the Phantomhive Butler. He was a demon without a master. Sebastian sighed as he wandered the manor, cleaning the halls of dust and cob webs as he walked.

"Well, it seems that now that the king has fallen from his throne, all that is left is the castle that he called home." He muttered to himself. He had to admit that Ciel Phantomhive was the most interesting of masters that he had served in many years. He had began to pride himself on the fact that he had eaten a soul that so many were after; the only question was, now what? He started to think how he could amuse himself and get out of this rut he had found himself stuck in, but none of his ideas would have worked all too well in the realm of men. There were rules that he abide by, even if he didn't like it. Then one day, a knock sounded on the doors of the manor, shattering the heavy silence. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at this. It couldn't have been one of the old servants, they had left a long time ago and the manor was isolated, who was knocking? When Sebastian opened the door, he had found the Queen's former butler, Ash Landers. A scowl twisted Sebastian's face when he stared at the angel on the opposite side of the door frame.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"What are you doing here? I thought I killed you." Sebastian retorted, not paying any attention to the polite greeting from the white clad man. Sebastian remembered all too well what had happened the last time he and Ash had met. Sebastian subconsciously rolled the arm that Ash had cut off as a reminder it was there still attached.

"You did, but that's besides the point. May I come in?" Sebastian blocked the door in defiance. He was demon and Ash was an angel, there was no way he would let a pure being of Heaven defile his space. Ash appeared to be slightly annoyed by this, but he didn't move to try and force Sebastian to let him in. Again, Sebastian cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Why was he acting so differently from the last time? He lost his mind the last they had tangled, now he just looked sad, like an animal that had been kicked.

"Listen, I don't like this as much as you do, but I don't have many opinions. I have a deal for you." That caught the demon's attention. While a small part of Sebastian was slightly irked by the fact that this angel was praying on his demonic habit of taking deals, that is if he stood to benefit. Sebastian lowered his arms.

"I'm listening." Ash ran his hand through the snow locks on his head. He glanced around, almost waiting for something to jump from the bushes by the manor. Sebastian was now even more confused by the angel's behavior. What was going on?

"There's this fallen angel that was cast out not to long ago. She was my friend and I lost contact, or rather, someone purposely hid her from me. I know the general location of where she being held, but I can't go and free her myself."

"Why?" Ash rubbed his head again.

"Well, to be frank, all is not well in Paradise. Leading up to her exile, there was unrest amongst the angels. Whispers of a war against Hell were heard and needless to say, my friend was too close and was cast out because of it." Now Sebastian intrigued. A war between Hell and Heaven was not good, but Sebastian also knew that the realm of man would the battlefield and hundreds if not thousands would die in the crossfire.

"I want you to find her, and bring her here."

"What I would I gain from this? Or rather, what would you gain?" Ash's eyes flicked to the bush again. Sebastian normally would find the angel's discomfort amusing, but right now he looked like a deer that knows that wolf is nearby.

"I would gain the knowledge that my dear friend is safe from harm. Well, I know that she would be able to handle herself in your presence, and you would gain a companion." A knowing smirk crossed the angel's lips.

"I know that you're incredibly bored being alone here. Besides, I can guarantee that things won't be boring when she's around." Sebastian considered this, before shrugging.

"Alright, fine. Have it your way. Where can I find her?" Ash smiled.

"There's a village near London. Just a little farming village that had managed to survive the Industrial revolution. I've been hearing reports that children have been disappearing from that village only to found as stripped bones. There were three children that managed to escape and when I spoke to them, they spoke of a woman clad in black with wings of silky black feathers." Sebastian blinked. He hadn't been on a case since Ciel was still alive and in this moment, his mind began to work like clockwork.

"The locals were saying that the forest near the village was haunted. Something about a curse or a witch that is stealing their children."

"Hm, I'll take a look." Ash only nodded before turned and starting to walk away, before he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Thank you. Heh, didn't think I would be giving my thanks to a demon." Sebastian smirked.

"That makes two of us." Ash then opened his wings and flew off. Sebastian only watched until the white of his clothing disappeared before slipping inside to grab his coat. A feeling of excitement fluttered in the pit of Sebastian's core. He was both intrigued by not only this 'Fallen' that Ash had spoken of, but also the growing tension in Heaven. He made a mental note to find a way to take advantage of the situation as he prepared a cart. He kept a hat with him just in case as he rode off towards the village that Ash had spoken of. He was looking forward to what awaited him there.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I have a new chapter! Next one, Ash will come back, I promise! I only own Sarah and my characters. Enjoy!

* * *

The village was normal, if not sad looking. It was small with simple wooden cottages lining the dirt street that wound through. The people gave Sebastian strange and uneasy looks as he passed. Sebastian didn't really give those that gave him funny glances any attention, but secretly he reveled in it. Perhaps it was because he was used to how he commanded attention with his handsome face and impossibly tall frame or maybe because his eyes were so strange since they appeared to be burgundy red. Either way, Sebastian didn't give a damn. He asked around about the rumors of the children disappearing only to reappear dead. The locals either refused to speak with eyes lowered or some would grow angry and order him to leave. However, there was one that did tell him what he needed to know. The local had been an old man. The inn master of the only inn in the sleepy village. He had given Sebastian a funny look when the demon asked, but he heaved a heavy sigh and spoke.

"The children would disappear from their beds at night. Some night owls that lost their children said that it was like they were in a trance. Or under a spell. They would disappear into the forest beyond the village and well... You've heard the rumors." Sebastian hummed, taking this information in.

"Did you notice anything strange from the forest?" The old man shrugged.

"When you've lived here as long as I have, you hear pretty much everything. That forest has been marked as playground for the supernatural and the locals fear it even without all this going on, but I've heard some say that that if they really listen, or when the world is silent, they can hear a woman's voice singing from the wood." Sebastian hummed. It seemed to him that this case was growing more interesting with the passing moments. Sebastian stood and kindly bowed to the man.

"I thank you for your help." The old man blinked.

"You're not a actually going into that forest, are you?" Sebastian just smirked at the old man.

"If anything, I simply one hell of a hunter." The old man gave him a look as Sebastian stepped out into the twilight lit street. The people that had been on the streets when he arrived had long since gone inside and locked their doors. Sebastian lightly chuckled to himself at this.

"Humans and their barricading doors." He muttered. He of all creatures knew that the things beyond the realm of men had ways of getting in, even with locked doors and windows. Sebastian slipped into the forest that stood thick at the edge of the village. With the dimming light, the forest looked foreboding and ominous. Sebastian strode in with a smirk on his face. The forest was thick with branches clawing and scratching at Sebastian as he brushed passed. He moved like a shifting shadow, silent like the forest around him and he smirked at how the forest reflected him perfectly. He was nothing more than a shadow, creeping around in the darkness. His thoughts then turned to something that he hadn't thought about in the past year since devouring Ciel, even though he was but a walking shadow, he still thirsted for the light. He was addicted to it, even though he knew that it would rip him to pieces. Sebastian lost his train of thought when he heard what seemed to be faint sounds to the west. They sounded like voices so Sebastian set off in that direction. He walked less then a mile when his scalp began to prickle with the familiar feeling that he would get in the vicinity of a fellow demon. As he drew closer to the center of the forest, he noticed that there were three demonic presences. They were lesser demons that devoured flesh instead of souls. Then Sebastian noticed the forth presence. It was different from the others. It wasn't familiar like that of a demon, but it wasn't like the burning he would feel in the presence of an angel. Sebastian then heard a voice singing. He peered into the grove from under the cover of a bush to see a woman clad in black standing in the center of the grove with three demons watching her as she sang. Her hair was as black as his and tied back in a long braid with a dark blue and silver ribbon. She looked almost like she was in pain as she sang. Her voice was haunted as she sang what he figured was what brought the children to their doom. She must have sensed that something was a miss because she glanced in his direction and choked on the lyrics of the song. Her icy blue eyes met his.

"Sing, you damn Fallen!" One of the male demons urged, anger not disguised in his voice. The Fallen tried to sing but the words died and she tripped over the lyrics. Sebastian actually felt slightly sorry for her. What startled him was when she collapsed. The demon that had angrily told her to sing kicked her, earning a cry from the Fallen.

"You are trying my patience." Sebastian watched as the Fallen was beaten with a brutality he hadn't seen in years. The woman just lay on the ground, helpless and broken. That was when Sebastian resolved that he would get her away from those demons. He was a little a taken back at the strange feeling of protectiveness he felt. The Fallen coughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees.

"You did not resist when you were contracted, Fallen. Why now of all times are you resisting?" The second male asked in a softer tone. The Fallen dragged her wrist across her mouth, before she spoke. Sebastian thought he saw a glint of silver on her wrist.

"Why do you think? I did not agree to this contract of my own freewill. I am an angel of Heaven!" She snapped before crying out when she was slapped.

"You are NOT an angel anymore. Your wings and hair that were once white as fresh snow were stained black as a reminder of your crime. You are no angel." The first male snapped. The Fallen kicked her master and began to crawl away when the first demon's hand yanked on her braid and sent her across the grove, not far from Sebastian's hiding place. In fact, she was so close that he was sure that he could have reached out and touched her. The Fallen coughed. That was when Sebastian emerged from the thicket. He touched her head and she looked at him with both curious and frightened eyes. The demons had looks of anger and fear in their eyes when they saw him. Sebastian smirked his charming smirk at them.

"I believe that you three are not supposed to be away from Hell, are you?" The only female looked guilty.

"Have mercy on us, Great Crow." The second male spoke, bowing at the waist. Sebastian made an amused sound before looking at the first demon.

"If I heard correctly, you forced this Fallen into a contract without her consent. I believe that you should know that is forbidden by our laws, or have you forgotten?" The other two demons looked guilty and embarrassed, however the first stood his ground. Sebastian glared down at the other for a moment before letting his eyes shift to the dark pink eyes of his demon form.

"I suggest you release her from the contract and return to Hell or you will answer to me." He had spoken calmly, but the threat was very clear. The other two backed away and went to the Fallen to revoke the power of their mark. Sebastian turned to the last demon only to have spittle hit his cheek. Sebastian glared down at the demon. Now he was really annoyed. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the spit before backhanding the other, sending the demon flying into a tree.

"You should have done as your companions did." Sebastian dragged the other demon into the forest where he dispatched him away from the Fallen's eyes. When he returned, only the Fallen reminded in the grove. She sat on the ground with her head bowed in submission. Sebastian knelt in front of her.

"You are free now." She looked up.

"Not completely." She held up her wrists reveling the silver bracelets that hugged her wrists. Up the bracelets were the marks of her former Masters, two of which were faded.

"The spell was set up so that I couldn't escape unless they all allowed me to." She stated sadly. Sebastian sighed through his nose, before a smirk played upon his lips. He took her wrists and removed the glove of his left hand. She gasped when she saw his own Faustian seal, but he shook his head.

"Don't move. There are some ways out of this sort of binding." He bit his wrist, letting the blood drip over the bracelets. The metal hissed when the blood touched it. The metal soon dissolved and the Fallen rubbed her wrists.

"T-Thank you." She managed and he stood, offering a hand.

"Of course." She stared in confusion at his hand, before looking into his face again.

"Why help me?"

"A friend of yours asked me for a favor. Ash Landers." A spark lit up her eyes.

"Ash did this?" Sebastian nodded. She played with her fingers.

"And what do I call you?" Sebastian gave her his charming smirk.

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis, and what do I call you, My lady?" Sebastian couldn't help but notice the light blush that crossed her face. Despite her paleness, it suited her.

"Sarah. I go by the mortal name Sarah." Sebastian's smirk broadened ever so slightly.

"How fitting. The Scottish name that translates to 'princess.' " Sarah managed a faint smile.

"I suppose it does." She took Sebastian's hand and Sebastian pulled her to her feet. Her legs were weak and Sebastian picked her up before she could have fallen down again. He let her wrap her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the forest. When he looked down, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Sebastian managed a slight smile.

"I wonder how Ash will react when he finds that I actually followed through with what he asked." He chuckled as he walked out of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Now seems like a good time to update. Sorry guys, writer's block kicked me in the butt and on top of that, I got a job so my down time is very low. I will try to write and update when I can and on my days off. But anyways, yay! We see Ash again! He'll show up more later in the story but for now, we will focus on Sebby and Sarah. I only own Sarah. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I groaned as my eyes opened. I was on the floor of a wooden carriage that bumped along the road. A long black coat was draped over my body like a blanket that I faintly recognized. The sun was bright and it was nice to feel its warmth on my skin. I sat up and my hair that had fallen out of the ribbon spilled over my shoulders.

"Nice to see you are awake, My Lady." I looked up to see the man from before, Sebastian guiding the single black horse up the winding dirt trail. I pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Where are we going?"

"To the manor where Ash will meet us." I suddenly became aware that my dress was very thin and I shivered. Sebastian noticed this and pulled the coat over my shoulders with one hand.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?" His eyes made me slightly nervous. They were so dark they appeared to be a deep red, it was unnerving. I focused on my hands.

"I never got to thank you, so thank you." I said rather meekly.

He only nodded.

We were silent for the rest of the ride. I watched the flat fields of golden wheat become rolling deep green hills with clusters of trees that dotted the land. Soon we came to a three story manor nestled just out of sight. The grounds were massive and the white marble fountain served as a centerpiece for the ring of cobblestone that was the drive way. My eyes lit up when I saw him standing on the steps of the manor. Ash all clad in his white robes with his rapier at his side, he hadn't changed at all since I last saw him. The sun catching his white locks and his violet eyes toiling with emotions befitting a demigod that has known pain. Sebastian barely halted the carriage as I raced out and tackle hugged the angel. I knew that Ash was smiling as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"It's good to see you again, Sarah." He pulled away, his gloved fingers ghosting over a fresh bruise from earlier, his smile disappearing.

"You're injured." I brushed him off.

"I'm fine, Ash. You always did worry to much about me." That brought a weary smile to his face.

"Can you blame me?"

I shrugged, a smile of my own on my face.

"As much as I would hate to break up this beautiful reunion, I believe we have a problem." Ash looked up at Sebastian.

"What are you talking about?"

"The demons that were controlling your friend were lesser demons. They are not the smartest and cannot escape hell unless granted by a higher power."

"What are you saying?" Ash asked and Sebastian took another step closer.

"I'm saying that only a higher demon would be able to release those lesser demons. Besides, they forced her into a contract, it was not a deal of servitude, it was meant to be a leash."

"A leash? Why would someone want to put her on a leash?" Something in the back of my mind flickered from the early days of my banishment. My legs felt like jelly and I fell forward, only to be steadied by Ash, who set be down on the stairs of the manor as Sebastian left for a moment to retrieve a chair.

"Sarah, you okay?" I shook my head.

"It was Victor. Victor was the reason why..." I dared not finish. Tears welled up in my eyes and Ash pulled me into a comforting embrace.

"Victor?" Sebastian asked, letting the lawn chair in his hand down.

"He's an Archangel and second in command of the Knights under Gabriel." Sebastian blinked.

"War angels."

"Ah." Ash turned back to me as I wiped my eyes.

"What do you mean Victor is behind this?"

"You know why I was banished. Because Victor is planning something." Ash pulled back.

"You were saying the same thing before the hearing, you didn't have any evidence and you know that-"

"Because it was so damn good at covering his tracks!" I snapped, making Ash wince.

"Look, I know that I'm right. He's a cunning bastard that wants something. I don't know what it is, but it's important to him."

"And it was something that the other angels couldn't find out about." Sebastian stated, rubbing his chin.

I nodded before turning to Ash again.

"Ash, you're a knight also, maybe you could find out what he is up to?"

Ash snorted.

"And risk the major consequences? No."

I gave him a look.

"Please? For me?" Ash gave me a look in return. I knew that what I would say next was a sore spot but I knew that I was right.

"For Jewels." That got him. With a sigh, he reluctantly nodded.

"I'll look into it, and I'll get back to you." He began to walk away, muttering something quietly to Sebastian before flying off. After, Ash had gone, Sebastian turned to me; A genuinely charming smile crossed his face. I likely went red like a cherry since he looked me straight in the face. Yes, he was handsome, a sort of devilishly good looks that my angelic instinct knew meant trouble.

"Now, I believe that it is only fair for me to give you a tour around the manor and the grounds. Would you kindly take my hand?"

I glanced at his hand for a moment before resting my hand in his. He gently closed his fingers around mine and guided me inside. The manor was huge, but Sebastian knew every inch of it. I felt dizzy and confused as we walked through the many halls. I likely would have lost my way many times if Sebastian wasn't there to guide me. We even stopped at his room, which was rather dull and void of any sort of personal items, this both struck with a bit of curiosity and I couldn't help but wander the room. Sebastian seemed to be rather amused by this.

"As you can imagine, I do not use this room often."

"Demons never sleep." I remembered being taught in Heaven about characteristics of demons. He had a smirk on his face.

"Indeed, and I am no different. I imagine that you will need some rest." He gently guided me out of his quarters and lead me to a guest bedroom upstairs to the right. I blinked when I saw the room. It was decorated with fine objects and the bed had soft cotton sheets spread neatly. Sebastian looked very pleased.

"I hope that it is to your liking?"

I was speechless. What could I say? After spending a year in a tent with a lumpy mattress and a thin blanket, this was luxury for me.

"I don't know what to say." I replied quietly.

Sebastian humbly bowed at the waist.

"I will take that as the highest compliment."

I blushed. All of this was so strange to me. It had only been a few hours ago, I was a prisoner forced to sing, now here I was being treated like a noblewoman by a demon, a creature I was taught to kill on sight. I felt light headed and I stumbled. Sebastian steadied me and guided me to sit on the bed.

"This is all so sudden." I managed and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps you should rest. You have had long day." I managed a nod and lay down, passing out as soon as my head touched the pillow.

* * *

Sebastian lightly chuckled at the Fallen's exhaustion. He placed her body under the blankets and that is when he noticed the small birthmark on her collar in the shape of a diamond when her head lopped to the side. Sebastian felt his heart stop. He understood now why he felt so determined to protect her, to help, because she reminded him of someone he had known a long time ago. Sebastian quickly left the room and went to his quarters where he pulled a small painting from his nightstand. It was of a young woman that bore a striking resemblance to Sarah with long dark hair cascading over her shoulders and a slight mischievous smirk on her perfect lips. Her bright eyes twinkling like the artist and her had shared some sort of inside joke. Sebastian stared at the portrait for a long moment, his mind buzzing and spinning uncontrollably.

"Maria... Oh how I miss you." He muttered before slipping the portrait into his breast pocket, over his heart. While it was in part true that demons were not weighted down by the emotions that humans were bound to, they did know of heartbreak and suffering, those things were things that Sebastian knew well, more then he would allow himself to admit. He closed the nightstand drawer and left his room, the portrait in his breast pocket, out of sight.


End file.
